To Pull Through The Darkness
by kiera chan
Summary: Wiht the possible threat of the return of Naraku the girls are working hard to find out where either his remains or he is! IY YYH crossover
1. chapter 1

1

To Pull Through The Darkness

By: Kiera

This was it the final battle. Sango was engaged with Kohaku, and was having a bit of trouble since though she knew it wasn't truly Kohaku, but an empty shell that once was. Kirara was close by to protect her mistresses back. She knew this was something Sango had to do. Miroku had managed to sneak up on Kanna halfway through the battle and break her mirror; unable to use his kazanna due to the poison wasps Naraku had everywhere he fought with his staff and ofudas. Sesshomaru having temporarily put off his sibling rivalry with InuYasha, and was fighting Kagura with a vengeance. InuYasha was making his way to Naraku, and he was almost there. He killed one more demon, and then the two stood to face off. Kagome was taking out demons that got too close to her group with her arrows, even though Sango and Sesshomaru taught her how to fight with other weapons, and Keade and Miroku taught her how to control her powers.

Kagome fired off another arrow, and then found herself dodging one. She turned to face none other than Kikyo. Turning she understood that this was to be a stand off. The others were finishing up, and the battle would soon be over. Kagome in response put away her bow and arrows and drew her sword realizing since kikyos was distance if she kept close she'd be safer ,and still be able to fight.

"Why are you doing this Kikyo? What could you possibly gain other then my soul? Shouldn't you're fight be with Naraku since he was the one to kill you in the first place?" Kagome questioned confused.

"Foolish girl do not question what you could never hope to understand," Kikyo snapped, and let loose one of her arrows. Kagome blocked and went in close thrusting her sword in Kikyo's heart.

"You're wrong I may just understand, but it's too late for you anyway," Kagome replied.

"I'm not the only one it is too late for," Kikyo said and looked down. Kagome followed her gaze and saw that Kikyo had shoved one of her arrows into her heart. Kagome removed her sword ,and Kikyo was blown away as dust before she hit the ground. While Kagome landed with a solid thud.

"I'm dying," Kagome gasped, and the last thing she saw was Shippo leading everyone to her yelling "Hold on!"

They ran to her now dead body. Shippo arrived first, and launched himself into her cold arms. "Kagome! Kagome! No, don't die! No! You can't! You can't!" Shippo cried into her; while the others had surrounded her.

Sesshomaru drew Tensugia, and everyone stepped away giving him room except Shippo who still clung crying. Sango bent down and pulled him away, so Sesshomaru could use his sword. He noticed before he used it that it lacked the pulse it normally would when he's about to use it, but dismissed it. He Slashed across her limp form and waited for her to awaken. After several minutes of no response he tried again with the same result.

"She must have business in the after life," Sesshomaru said a bit disappointed that his only decent sparring partner was gone. InuYasha knelt down and put the part of the jewel they had collect from Narak just know into her hands. Her body then glowed lilac. The glow grew brighter and it soon became blinding, but it then abruptly stopped, and then Kagome's body as well as Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all vanished; leaving behind three shocked men.

* * *

I know a fair amount of people like the story as is, but I felt I could do better than this. That and I felt I was rushing the story line along. So I'm going to rewrite To Pull Through The Darkness. I hope all you readers aprove and thank you for any and all reviews. They help my morale. It may take me a bit to update it all since i'm not goinging to be allowed online untill the end of the school year. Again thank you for the reviews and support. Kiera 


	2. chapter 2

1To Pull Through The Darkness

Chapter 2

(Sesshomaru's POV)

Yes,I joined my half brotheraftermuch argument against.

(Flashback)

I had been looking for Naraku for quite some time. Unable to locate the cowardly hanyou I decided to pay a visit to my near and dear half brother. Knowing that Naraku attack InuYasha on a regularly basis it would be beneficial for me to follow so he could exact my revenge.

Immediately in response to my presence InuYasha had Tetsusiagia drawn, and was in a battle stance. The taijiya had her weapon of choice out and in the ready position for a quick launch. The houshi had drawn several ofudas if needed. The miko had her bow knocked, drawn, and was aiming. The neko had transformed and stood protectively in front of the miko and kit.

"Stand down. I am not here to battle you. I am here to propose an alliance of sorts," I stated.

Only the miko responded to what I had said, and lowered her bow. The arrow was still in place, but it was no longer aimed at me.

"What did you have in mind Sesshomaru?" The odd miko questioned curiously.

"No! Hell no! He is not I repeat is not joining us in any way! What the hell are you thinking onna? Do you want him to kill you?"InuYasha shouted at the miko.

"We have no idea why he's here, but if it's against Naraku we can use all the help we can get! You know that InuYasha! Which is more important to you killing Sesshomaru, or killing Naraku? The miko shot back.

"Naraku of course baka onna!" InuYasha shouted.

"Then let him talk, and depending on what he has to say and his terms do we turn him down, negotiate, or accept! InuYasha if I can understand that much for a baka onna what does that make you?" The miko replied indignant.

She surprised me. I thought she would stand by InuYasha no matter the circumstances, and be as stupid if not more stupid especially when it came to politics. My thoughts were shattered by InuYasha's now indignant reply.

"Hey! Watch what you say! I knew that, but I don't trust any farther than you can throw him!"

The miko only sighed, and turned to me. "What are the terms and reasons for this alliance?"

(End Flashback)

At this we began to lay down the foundation for a temporary alliance. Of course the miko made it abundantly clear that InuYasha and I could not physically fight, or with anyone else for that matter, though the fights between the two of us as more danger prone. Though she seemed to understand that we would still argue. Her only reponse to that was that someone would step in if the argument began to get out of hand. She agreed in allowing me to travel with them, but didn't expect me to step in on anything that was not related to Naraku.

As we traveled I found that the miko herself was clever, and witty when she deemed important, but more surprisingly educated. Few youkai women were educated. A human who was educate was even rarer, but a female human that was educated was unheard of. She seemed to have completely forgotten any and all past attemps on her life by me, and she tried to treat me with the respect I would normally demand. She often forgot titles and to bow at certain times, but it was obvious that she was putting forth an effort.She also wore the strangest of outfits. No longer wearing the indecent green kimono in exchange for what she called jeans and t-shirts made from odd materials that I had never seen before. The most unusual thing was when I first saw the well. Her comrades were not shocked by any of these things and upon her return I extracted the information about all of these oddities. After that I took it upon myself to train the girl so noone could take the jewel in her own time.

It is with great regret that all of my effots were to be wasted due to the resistance of my own sword.


	3. chapter 3

To Pull Through The Darkness  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"talking" 'thimking' -telepathy-  
  
"Uh, wheream I. I feel like I got run over by a truck. Huh how did I get up here and how am I down there if I'm up here? I'm confused am I a ghost or something," Kagome said.  
  
"That is one hundred percent right! Sorry to say, but you died. King Enma has a proposal for you though. By the way I'm Boton!" She said.  
  
"I guess I could, but what about my friends. Will I see them again? And Naraku did we kill him? What about my family? School! How will I get an educa..." Kagome started ranting.  
  
"Calm down everything will be taken care of if you agree if not it would be like any other death," Boton said trying to calm the girl down.  
  
"Alright I guess, what's this proposal?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, I knew you would say that, it'll be so good to have another girl around. Hold ontight we're off to Spirit World to meet King Enma!" Boton said.  
  
Kagome grabbed tight to Boton's oar as she sped off through a portal she had created, and before they knew it they were in Spirit World. The gate to the palace was huge. Kagome hated to think about how big the palace itself was, or how big King Enma must be.  
  
"Boton here with Kagome, she's in her body, and has the jewel!" Boton said  
  
'I'm in my body, but I thought I died. It must have someting to do with this proposal. I hope it's not just another guy who wants the Shikon no Tama.'Kagome thought.  
  
(Back With Inu and Co.)  
  
"What! She's gone1 Kagome's body vanished! Did someone bury it already?! What's going on!?!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Calm down Sango no buried Kagome's body yet. No one took it either I've been here the entire tire it just faded away I have a feeling that it's alright though. I think King Enma has business with her, so calm down okay?" Miroku said.  
  
"Monk what makes you think it's King Enma who has business with her. It could have been a spell or a trick placed by Kikyo, or Naraku and has just now faded?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"True as that may be. It's just a feeling and when I have had one I have never been wrong," Miroku calmly explained.  
  
(Back With Kagome)  
  
"I would like you to be my assassin, or detective if you prefer that title, and I would like it if we could put the Shikon no Tama under lock and key. If you take the job your life span will be increased, you will be trained, and although you will be allowed to see your friends and family you will find little time to spend with them and you will be putting them in danger," King Enma said.  
  
"I understand. I, I agree to your terms. I'd rather know that I'm of some use to my friends and family even if they never know I'll have helped," Kagome said  
  
"Good training will start immediately," Kin Enma said.  
  
Boton jumped up and hugged Kagome saying "I'm so glad you agreed I'm sure we'll be great friends. Oh, I forgot to tell you I'll be going with you on some of the missions. It'll be great you can live with me we'll be roommates. We'll have so much fun!" Boton said.  
  
"Yeah I guess it will be fun,"Kagome said smiling. 


	4. chapter 4

To Pull Through The Darkness  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Training had been going well kagome progressed quickly, and Boton and her were getting along really well too. She had finally mastered the bow, and was doing well with a sword. She loved throwing knives, but was having a little trouble with the hand to hand combat. One day after training...  
  
"Sensei may I take the next week off to visit my family and friends?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yes, you can we've been training hard and a break would do you good. Do you remember how to create a portal or does Boton have to do that?" Kianna (The Sensei) asked.  
  
"Um, I forgot, but that's ok I wanted to ask Boton if she wanted to come with me. Do you Boton?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'd love to so off to Sunset Shrine!" Boton said as she created a portal.  
  
The two girls walked through and walked up to the house. It was oddly quiet and when they walked into the kitchen they found a note. It said...  
  
Dear Kagome,  
We have gone to China for summer vacation. We would have liked it if you could join us but we understand your situation, and we'll see you at the beginning of the school year.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
"I guess no one's here. Well lets pack then and go see everyone in the past." Kagome said.  
  
"Good idea. I'll go do food and you can go pack the clothing," Boton said as she headed for the kitchen.  
  
"All right," Kagome said as she went upstairs. She started packing lots of fighting gis and a couple of nice kimonos, for special occasions. She also went through her jewelry and as she did she found the necklace that Shippo gave her for her birthday, it was a crystal rose. She decided to put it onas she finished packing bath supplies and hairbrushes and any other things they may need.  
  
Boton on the other hand was downstairs happily cooking away, and once she was finished with the meals for the trip she started on lunch. She finished it just as Kagome came downstairs from packing. They sat down and ate talking about everything that could have happened over the month of training she had done. When they were done they cleaned up and headed to the well.  
  
Kagome grabbed Boton's hand and the two jumped in greeted by the warm blue glow, and then the clear blue sky above them proving to Kagome that the well still worked (she wasn't completely sure that the well would still work since she had done her part in the past).  
  
"Kaa-san!" Shippo cried "Youcamebackyouhaddied,butthenyourbodyvanished,Mirokusaidyouthatyouhadstufft odowithKingEnma,andIthoughtyouhadleftforever,andwouldnevrcomeback,and,and,an d."  
  
"Calm down Shippo I'm here now," Kagome said. 


	5. chapter 5

To Pull Through The Darkness  
  
Chapter 5  
  
AN- Sorry about the wait I blame bratty siblings. Pairings are...  
  
Kurama/Kagome13  
  
Yusuke/Kagome5  
  
Hiei/Kagome4  
  
InuYasha/Kagome1  
  
InuYash/Kagome/Hiei1  
  
InuYasha/Kagome/Kurama1  
  
And now on to the story!  
  
"See I'm here and I'm not going anywhere Shippo," Kagome said calming Shippo down.  
  
Not long after Shippo ran in InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru came into the clearing.  
  
"Hey guys, oh um guys this is Boton. Boton this is Miroku the perverted monk, Sesshomaru the demon lord of the west, InuYasha Sesshomaru's half brother, Sango the taijiya, Kirara the fire neko, Rin Sesshomarus ward, Jaken his retainer, and lastly Shippo," Kagome said.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you all Kagome has said so much about you, again it's nice to actually meet you!" Boton said happily.  
"I'll stay six days then I have to go back and train again ok?" Kagome said.  
  
A chorus of agreement was heard, and the six weeks went by relatively uneventful a few lesser demons that Kagome took care of much to the surprise of InuYasha. When the day Kagome had to leave came everyone gathered by the well.  
  
"All right I'm going home and I want to Know who is coming with me?"Kagome called.  
  
"Oh, me, me, me PLEASE Kaa san?" Shippo asked while jumping up and down.  
  
"Of course!" Kagome said "Who else?"  
  
"I will come what about you Kirara?" Sango asked while stepping forward. Kirara mewed in agreement and walked up next to Sango.  
  
"I'll stay here one of the women from the village and I are in love we will soon wed," Miroku said.  
  
"Ok, just don't grope her, what about the rest of you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We will stay here, I believe we will meet again in the future though," Sesshomaru calmly said.  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement and said "Then let's go!" Kagome called, and the five of them jumped into the well.  
  
"Oh!" Boton said, "I was told to bring you to King Enma when we got back from the well, so hold on tight everybody!"  
  
Everyone made sure they were holding on tight when they went  
off. When they got there Boton pushed the button and said that they  
were here. The doors opened, and Boton showed them the way to King  
Enma's office. They entered and bowed.  
  
"I have news for you," King Enma said, "I would like it if Sango would join you Kagome. You'll need the partner, and I have a few things for you." As he was talking he started looking through drawers finally pulling out ice neko, two new swords, a new bow and arrow set , and last a package of multiple throwing daggers. As he pulled them out he said "The ice neko is for you Kagome as is one of the swords and the rest of the gear. Sango if you decide to join Kagome the other sword is for you and I would like our best blacksmith to fix up Hirakotsu so that it's in top condition."  
  
Sango who had been thinking the entire time finally said "King Enma I agree to work for you as Kagome's partner."  
  
"Excellent I'll call the black smith to work on Hirakotsu now, and Kagome you may want to name her," King Enma said as he pointed to the ice neko.  
  
"Hmm, I think I'll name her Eira, because it means snow and she's an ice neko," Kagome said as Eira went over to Kirara.  
  
"All right there is just one more thing I need you two to do and that is pick code names so your family and friends don't get hurt," King Enma said.  
  
"Well that makes sense, but what should we go by?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hmm, Oh! I got it we can be called Fire and Ice, because Kirara is a fire neko and Eira is an ice neko and because it matches our personalities!" Kagome said.  
  
"Fire and Ice huh. Sounds good I like it," Sango said. 


	6. chapter 6

1To Pull Through The Darkness

Chapter 6

For those of you who wanted to know Eira looks like Kirara, but instead of being a pale yellow she's a pale blue. Thought I'd tell you and also please vote not many other people have done that and I'll need all the help I can get with pairings.

After much training King Enma finally dubbed both Sango and Kagome done. Even Shippo was trained. Boton suggested that they live with Kagome's grandmother on her father's side, so they moved in with Genkai. They also started school. Kagome said that Sarayashiki Junior High would be perfect do to the alredy bad reputation the school had.Which is were they were now (Shippo is in an elementary school).

Sango and Kagome were currently sleeping in their history classwhile the teacher Mr. Akashi droned on about surprisingly mikos so they both had no worrie. While he was just about to say the weapon of chioce there was an announcement from the principal.

"Would Taijiya Sango and Higurashi Kagome please come to the principal's office. "

" Wonder what he wants?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, maybeBoton has something to do with this," Kagome said "I mean she's done this before ( they've gone on several missions already)."

"True , well either way we better head down there," Sango sighed.

Little did they know that a certain someone had over head them.

Lunch

"Hey, Urameshi did Koenma hire some new detectiveswithout us knowing?" Kuwabara asked

"Not unless they were hired since I was just there which was two days," Yusuke Urameshi answered.

"He hasn't ," Kurama calmly answered to remove any doubt in their minds "Why do you ask Kuwabara?"

"Well these two girls were talking about how it was probably due to Boton that they had to go to the office and Boton had done this before," Kuwabara stated.

"Well we can ask Koenma the next..."

"Hurry we have to go see Koenma now! He says it's an emergency!" Boton said as she dragged them through a portal she had made.

"About time," Hiei said from his corner.

"What's going on Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"We have been alerted that a shadow demon is on the loose he was said to be headed this way I need you four to catch him or if you find that impossible to do without killing him then kill him!" the child like ruler said.

Just as he finished saying that there was a loud crash nextdoor with much yelling the boys quickly went over there and were surprised to see to people fighting said demon already. Both were in taijiya outfits one had red armor, a large boomerang, and a sword. The other had blue armor, a bow and many arrows, many throwing knives, and she also had a sword. Both wore the old fashion gas masks and had their hair up so the boys could tell who they were There were also two neko demons running around helping them when they could, but the two women didn't seem to need much help.

"Fire watch that sword it's got poison in it!" the one in blue yelled.

"Thanks for the heads up Ice!" the now identified Fire shout back.

Both girls fought extremely well and were able to drive the large youkai back into a corner and were about to finish it off when it sunk into the shadows and said as it was leaving "You may be stronger then me, but you will nver be stronger then my master!"

"Damn he got away! How could I let it get away!Grr!"Fire yelled.

"Calm down fire I may know who his master is," Ice said as she pulled out a cloth with a symbol of a spider on it. Fire stood shocked while Ice then said "You don't think it's him do you?"

"No, it couldn't be I saw him die! I made sure he was dead, It couldn't be him!" Fire shouted positively outraged that Ice would suggest this.

"Well there's only one way to find out for sure. Kirara come here please sniff this," Ice paused "Is it him?" In response Kirara nodded her head.

"No! InuYasha killed him. If it's him we are in so much trouble because knowing him he's not going to underestimate us and come back much stronger!" Fire paused thoughtfully "Do you think that was one of his "children" Ice?"

"I don't think so I didn't see a spider burn mark on his back," Ice stated.

"True. Ice I don't want to face him again. I have enough trouble just thinking about what him and he did I can't face," Fire whispered.

"I know, but I believe We have company," Ice said calmly "I'm sorry for ignoring you can we help you?"

"Yeah who..."

As soon as Yusuke started asking his question Boton popped in and turned Fire and Ice. "Good job girls King Enma will see you for the debriefing I'll go see you when you get home," Boton said

"Sorry but it looks like we have to go see you next time,"Ice said as the two women dissapered themselves.

So what do you think review and vote!


	7. chapter 7

1To Pull Through The Darkness

Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait. School. Well th polls stand as such...

Kurama/ Kagome:15

Yusuke/ Kagome:8

Hiei/ Kagome:8

InuYasha/ Kagome:3

Hiei/ Sango:3

Kurama/ Sango:1

Keep voting! On with the story!

At Genkia's

"Hey Sango, do you think it's really him? I mean InuYasha did kill him right? Or do you think it's like with Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she was doing her math.

"I don't know it could be any of those things are possible, but I thought InuYasha got him. Do you think we should tell Shippo. I mean he has every right to know, and we're going to have to tell Sesshomaru and InuYasha," Sango said.

'I'm not going to tell Shippo just yet. I don't want to scare him, or get him all worked up, or anything like that. I plan on telling Sesshomaru and InuYasha this weekend," Kagome said as she closed her book.

"Well I'm going to get dinner started since once the three of them are done with training they are bound to be hungry."

"Good thinking Sango."

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Hey! Genkia you in there we got to talk, and I have a feeling I'll need more training!" Yusuke shouted from the door.

"Hello, I'm sorry to say my Grandmother is in the middle of training, but maybe I can help you." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough pleasantries. Who are you?"Yusuke demanded.

"I thought I just told you. I'm Genkai's granddaughter. Who are you?"

"Please why don't we calm down," Kurama said "We just want to speak with Genkai-sama, but we can wait."

"Sure Grandma's just training Yukina and Shippo. Why don't you come in. Dinner should be ready soon. Sango started it not to long ago," Kagome said as she welcomed them in.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Shuichi Minamino, but please call me Kurama, this one in the green is Yusuke Urameshi, the one in blue is Kazuma Kuwabara, and the one in black is Hiei. Please excuse me for being rude, but I don't remember seeing you here before."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and no I was not here before. I just recently moved in with my friend Sango and my adoptive son Shippo.

My Mother thought it would be a good experience for me and Grandma agreed," Kagome said.

"Hey, Kagome dinner's ready do you think we should call up the three of them or should we wait?" Sango asked as she walked into the room. "Hey Kagome. Why didn't you tell me we had company I would have made more food!"

"Sorry Sango. I wasn't expecting them the just showed up. One of them, the one in green, is Grandma's student. You remember what she said about him right?" Kagome saide trying to calm her down.

"Yes, of course I do Genkai said he was a dim-witted, slacker who rushes into situations, and is very hotheaded. Know that I think about it he remids me of InuYasha, and I'll bet he's got a mouth almost as bad," Sango said much to Yusuke's dismay.

"Hey, wait a min.." Yusuke tried to say.

"Oh, Sango. You didn't have to be so mean. I bet with all the training Grandma's given he's got to be at the least halfway decent,"

Kagome said trying to defend Yusuke before he blew up at Sango who was still obviously unimpressed.

"Yeah what she said!" Yusuke said feeling very proud of himself.

"Actually the onna is correct in her conclusion the detective is an idiot," Hiei said from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" came the voice from down the hall.

Suddenly a red furball came fling towards them.

"Okaa-san! You should have seen us we were great Genkai-sama was helping me with my fox fire and Yukina with her ice attacks. Next time you should come watch us!" Shippo said and then he noticed the others. "Okaa-san who are they? Should I not be here?"

"No don't worry Shippo you can be here, and I'm sorry I missed your training but Sango and I had another mission. Guess what though we're going to go visit Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Rin this weekend, and you can be in the meeting this time," kagome said trying to cheer him up.

"I hope dinner's ready, and I want you to tell me what's going on Kagome," Genkai said.

"No problem Grandma and if I guessed right thsy want the same answers. For now let's eat. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!"

Dinner went peacefully without any incidents much to Kagome's surprise. Simple questions were asked ones that didn't have to do about earlier that day. After dinnr everyone took a glass of either tea, coffee, or hot chocolate,and went out to the other room and sat down on the couch.

"Now I'm going to give you who don't know what's gong on the shorteat version of this mess possible," Kagome said clarifying any of the earliest questions. "Okay. Now I am the guardian of the Shinkon No Tama a powerful magical object capable of increasing strength by ten fold and granting a wish, but I accidentally broke it sending shards across Japan. I went around picking up friends as I went. These two, and the two you heard earlier, and a monk by the name of Miroku. Now another wanted the jewel, but for bad reasons his name was Naraku. Now everyone in this group had been effected by either the jewel or Naraku. Eventually it came down to we had half, and he had had half and we fought. In that fight I died which is where I met Knig Enma had he offered me the job I currently have. Now in the last mission with the shadow demon he left behind a cloth with a spider, Naraku symbol, and Naraku's sent on it. We gave it to King Enma so he could say if it really was Naraku's and if it was if he could find him. Any more questions?" Kagome looked around. "Well if not I'm going to go train. Sango?"

"No not tonight Kagome I still have to let everything sink in," Sango said as she headed for her room.

"Well I'll see you tomarrow Sango."Kagome said as she head towards the dojo.

"So their Fire and Ice?" Kuwabara asked.

"Guess so," Yusuke said.


	8. chapter 8

1To Pull Through The Darkness

Chapter 8

All right and polls are...

Hiei/Kagome-16

Kurama/Kagome-13

Yusuke/Kagome-11

InuYasha/Kagome-3

Hiei/Sango-3

Kurama/Sango-1

Yusuke/Sango-1

...OK, since this is the part were a relationship would start I feel the need to shut the polls down. That and not many people are voting it seems. So the pairs are Hiei/Kagome and a tie with Yusuke and Kurama with Sango. The only reason I'm going to put Sango with Kurama is that Yusuke and Keiko is because they're good for each other, and I don't have the heart to break them up. So now on with the story!!

While the group talked about who knew what Hiei slipped away to see where Kagome was. He found her like she had said in the dojo training.

"Wrench, you didn't tell us how you got to Makai, and I demand to know," Hiei said as he reached for his sword.

"Who said I went to Makai? You may not realize this but that story had many holes to many for me to even count, but you should remember I said that I was only giving you the least detailed summery that I could. Unless you want me to spend hours telling you my life story?" Kagome said.

"I want details, now!" Hiei said as he drew his sword and charged her.

Swords met. The clashing could be heard in the entire dojo. They battled hard exchanging blow for blow, but in the end they were both too tired to keep going, but that didn't stop them. They did a final charge. Swords out. Pushing against each other. Both using all of the strength they had left to hold off the other. Again it was a draw. They held on.

"You want details. Alright. I was pulled into the well on the shrine property at my home, by a centipede demon. I was pulled five hundred years into the past. I never visited Makai until this year when I started working for King Enma. Happy" Kagome whisper to him.

Faces almost touching. Then in a display of huge strength she threw him back, and quickly put her sword to his throat.

"Any other questions?" Kagome asked.

With Sango

Sango had gone off to her room to try to make herself understand that he was back. Naraku. The source of all her pain. Of all her suffering. He had returned to kill them all, and to take the jewel. She didn't notice Kurama come in has she sat there with Kirara.

"Oh Kirara, I guess we have to fight him again, and kill him off for good. We will avenge my family. He will not live any longer. Not after what he did to Kohaku to get tome," Sango said as she petted the fire neko trying to soothe her, but really to soothe herself.

"Who is Kohaku?"

In a split second Sango had turned around and was on the defensive when she realized that it was Kurama.

"Sorry, Kurama I didn't know you were there," She paused and turned and faced the window. After a heavy sigh she said "Kohaku was my brother. We had gone to a town to get rid of a demon. It was easy, but that wasn't the only demon there. Kohaku was brainwashed and started attacking me I held him off but by the time I realized what happened he was dead. I was hurt badly, but survived. I met up with Kagome and traveled with her for a while. Until I found that Naraku was using Kohaku's body by placing a shard of the Shikon jewel in his back. The problem was his mind was still there just suppressed I didn't know what to do for a while until it became so bad that I had no choice but to kill him again. With his last breathe he thanked me."

When she was done she quietly left the room and ina second Kurama could hear the water turned on as she filled the tub.

The Next Day

"Kagome are you ready yet we have to go, or Sesshomaru will kill us for having him cancel everything just to wait."

"I know, I'm just finishing the spell for Shippo here. King Enma said his son was going to send guides remember, so we can't have them know that we were bringing a little kid to meet the high and mighty king of Makai. We'd end up with a fight on our hands and we would be even later!" Kagome called out from the other room. "There done!"

Kagome and Shippo walked out.

"What do you think? I Think it's not bad, but I want your opinion," Kagome asked.

Shippo was taller then both of the girls his auburn hair wasn't as long anymore you couldn't even fit it in a Miroku sized ponytail, and it was as messy as ever. He wore an outfit much like he did in Feudal Japan but the pants were black, and the top was orange; no vest though.

All in all he just looked older.

"Not bad Kagome only problem is you took to long!" Sango shouted.

"Sorry, I'll make the portal ," Kagome said sheepishly.

They entered the portal and walked up to Koenma.

"Koenma I believe King Enma said you would send guides with us," Ice said. (AN When with others on the job they will still be Fire,and Ice. Oh and a thanks to FoxeylilRaven for Shippo's code name!)

"Yes, they should be here shortly. If it's alright I'd like them to sit in and hear the meeting, so that they can assist you during the mission."

Koenma said.

"That depends on who is sent, and how much we are willing to let them know, not all of it will be about the mission. Right Ice?" Kit said.

"Quite right Kit, and don't want people snooping into my personal life. Got that?" Fire said to the four in the door.

"Understood shall we go meet Sesshomaru-sama now?" Kurama asked as the Rekai Tentei stepped forward.


	9. chapter 9

1To Pull Through The Darkness

Chapter 9

The group walked through the front gate to Sesshomaru's palace. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Once they rang the doorbell the doors opened like they did in all of the creepy movies with no one there. That didn't stop Fire, Ice, or Kit they walked on into the dojo were they saw InuYasha training.

"Hey InuYasha were's Sesshomaru, and Rin we have some really important stuff to tell you," yelled Kit over the noise InuYasha was making.

"How should I know? Do I look like their keeper to you?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not. Did you think to look in his study or her garden or any of the places they normally are?"

"Yes, but we wanted to bug you."

"Why you when I get my hands on you, you dumb kistune I'm going to make you wish you were never born"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That is unless I wanted to fall face first into the ground."

"Yeah that's right gloat while you can, because the second she's not there you're all mine," InuYasha said smugly.

"Can't you two behave for once in your lives?" said an exasperated voice behind them.

"Now Sesshomaru be nice to them you know that it's impossible for them to be mature despite all attempts made," another voice said calmly.

"Hey it's not my fault the twerp wants me to kill him Rin!" InuYasha yelled in his defense.

"Alright that's enough! I believe we came here to have a meeting not to have a fight." Ice said.

That being the end of all of the fighting they headed now to Sesshomaru's study. Sesshomaru went and sat behind the desk there while Rin sat next to him. InuYasha leaned against the wall behind the two, and Fire, Ice, and Kit sat down in front of the desk. The boys stood behind them. The girls took off their masks, and looked at Sesshomaru.

"He may be back," Kagome said calmly as she took out the same cloth that was left behind at their last mission. "We found this at our last mission. We figure it's either him in the flesh, a reincarnation, a group that honors him, or a group with the same symbol. We know it's not likely to be him, but after all the hell we went through with him last time it's one of those better safe then sorry."

"Let me see that. Was his mark on the back of the demon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Here. We weren't looking for his mark so we can't say, but he slipped away into the shadows, and I have a feeling we'll meet him again."

"We'll keep our eyes open for any odd rumor that sounds like it'd be him," Rin said.

"Be careful if it's him get out of there before he gets the jump on you. We don't want you to get hurt. We'll be looking for that bastard too! No should get away with the things that he did!" Sango hissed. She then turned to Kagome and said, "We should go get your family and move them somewhere safe."

"Where though? If we do move anyone we should move your Mom, Grandfather, brother, and Yukina. I don't think we should have to worry so much about Genkai-sama. Since she can take just about anything." Kit said.

"Hey, you were going to put my precious Yukina in harms way! Just who are you anyway. I didn't see you last night!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Actually you did but disguises are a wonderful thing you know," Kagome said.

"Wait you mean to tell me that he is wearing a disguise?" Yusuke asked.

"Yup! Pretty good huh? Kagome's the best when it comes to disguises!" Kit said proudly.

"You give me to much credit," Kagome said. "We should get going. We'll keep in touch, and remember to be careful especially you Rin. Dog youkia or not you can still get in a lot of trouble when it comes to him."

The seven left the palace and headed towards Boton and the portal. They then headed for Genkai's so they could talk of different places to move four.

"What about if we moved them to Sesshomaru's palace?" Kit asked.

"Too obvious," Kagome said.

"What about a shield around your shrine?" Sango asked.

"Too hard to manage and fight with, and too complicated."

"A masking spell maybe, or a disguise like you did for me."

"Maybe, but I can't do more then three disguises for more than a day. The masking spell might work, but that could be tricky, because either they'd have to wear the clothes I masked for them, already masked clothes, or I could just mask them, but that would take to much energy. Unless they had the clothes already masked."

"So can't you do that?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes if you want me to be weak and unable to fight sure why not."

"Oh, sorry didn't know," Yusuke said.

"What about taking them to the past?" Kurama asked.

"The well doesn't work any more."

"Why couldn't you do Sesshomaru's palace again?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean yeah it's obvious, but you'd have a lot of strong demons there to protect them."

"Sesshomaru won't have time to watch them. InuYasha won't want to watch them. Especially considering that Souta idolizes him, and he hates it. Rin isn't that strong; she hasn't been trained, but she'd be willing to watch them."

"What about Rekai?" Kurama asked.

"That might work! Great idea Kurama!"

"You're quite welcome."

"Hey Kagome can I take this disguise off now I Have to go train with Genkai-sama and Yukina," Kit said.

"Sure; come here and I'll..."

"Hold on how come you get to train with my precious Yukina? I won't let you hurt her!" Kuwabara shouted angrily.

"Give Kagome a chance to take the disguise off, and maybe you'll stop yelling for no reason," Sango said very annoyed with the idiot.

While those two continued to argue Kagome had taken off the disguise.

"Okay, Kaa-san you said you'd come watch us train!" Shippo said happily.

"Wait you mean to say that the little kid there was the guy who was with us the whole time?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, you buffoon!" Sango cried as she hit him on the head with Hirakotsu.

"That has got to hurt. Remind me not to get on her bad side," Yusuke said to Kurama.

"Let's hope he has a thick a skull as Miroku did Sango," Kagome sighed. "Let's go Shippo I want to see how the two of you have been doing with the training."


	10. chapter 10

1To Pull Through The Darkness

Chapter 10

Training went smoothly. 'Shippo's foxfire had been getting much more powerful' Kagome thought, 'and Yukina's ice attacks have been getting more accurate.' Kagome then walked up to the three and told them how they were not safe here.

"We were thinking of moving you to Rekai so that if it is Naraku he can't get you."

"Yukina pack up. You too Shippo were going to Rekai. Kagome collect your mother, brother, and that old fart so we can get out of here. Oh, and Shippo, Yukina don't think for a second that while there I'm going to let you slack off on your training. In fact the only reason I'm going is to train you!" Genkai barked.

"Good, because for a second I though you might be getting weak, since you suddenly feel the need to stand in the side lines," Kagome laughed. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Who said I was stay in the side lines? Once the real fighting comes out I'll be there, and that's what you get for calling me weak!"

Shippo burst out laughing and Yukina was smiling while this little show went on. Shippo Straightened out the second Genkai turned in his direction, but still had a goofy grin on his face. So in turn Genkai was now having him do extra laps. Kagome almost laughed at his expenses, but chose to go tell the rest of the family.

"Ok, who's coming to go see the rest of my family?"

"No thanks Kagome. Remember what happened last time?" Sango said while grimacing the entire time.

"Oh come on he wasn't that bad that was kind in comparison to what he would do to InuYasha, since well. Let's put it this way Hirakotsu was only strapped to your back and not actually attached to you like oh say his ears are."

"I rest my case your brother shouldn't be pulling or tugging at things like that. A weapon is dangerous and pulling on InuYasha's ears is going to get him killed," Sango said matter of factly.

"Ok. Anyone else?"

"Sure," Came Yusukes reply.

"Nah, I wanted to talk to Yukina," Kuwabara said.

"Well then you're coming with me. If you're even remotely like Miroku then I don't trust you. Besides we have a fat cat named Bouyo that you could entertain yourself with," Kagome said. "Shippo you coming?"

"Can't Genkai's having me do laps, and then I have to held Yukina pack," Shippo moaned. "Orders from the boss lady," he finished after he got a look from Kuwabara, and more importantly Hiei.

"Ok, no one else?"

"No thank you," Kurama said.

"Hn."

"Well see everyone later; Yusuke, Kuwabara you're with me!" Kagome said as she collected the boys and left.

The trip was short since the other shrine was only about twenty blocks away. To Kagome this was nothing, but for the poor boys by the time they got up the stairs they were pretty much ready to collapse. Souta was the first to see them.

"Kagome! Hey Mom! Kagome's home! Oh cool are you guys youkai like InuYasha, or do you fight the Youkai like Sango? Do you have cool powers like Kagome? Do you have any weapons like InuYasha and Sango? Do the weapons, if you have any, have any cool powers like InuYasha's sword does?" Souta immediately questioned.

"Souta let them breathe!" Aya scolded. (that what I'm calling Kagomes Mom, since she doesn't seem to have one. It's true! I even checked the credits on the show before. She's just called Kagomes Mom)

"Thanks Mrs. H,"The boys said.

"Mom, Naraku may be back. I need you to be in a safe place were I know he can't hurt you, so pack up you're going to Rekai. Grandma, Shippo, and Yukina are going to be there too."

"Cool!" Souta shouted excitedly.

"Alright dear," Aya said. "I'll go pack; you should too Grandpa."

"Alright, but if I come across any demons their going to have to deal with my ofudas!" Grandpa warned.

"Sure Grandpa go pack," Kagome said exasperated. "Yusuke, can you call Rekai and let them know?"

"Sure, but what if they don't agree with your plan?" Yusuke asked.

"Puppy Eyes. If that doesn't work I haul in Rin and Shippo and have them do it, and if that doesn't work I talk to Sess," Kagome said calmly.

That said Yusuke burst out laughing. "No Really?"

"I was dead serious,"Kagome said in a deadpan voice.


End file.
